


Swet

by shniam, shnixangel



Series: This Is Us [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: You open the front door and find the house dark, all the curtains pulled and a dining chair in the middle of the front room.“Erm, babe?” You call, as you drop the shopping bags down, tossing the keys on the coffee table that’s been pushed back to the wall. ‘Why is there a chair in the middle of the room?’“That my dear is for you.” Nick drawls, hands going to your waist and rucking up your t-shirt; his hands feel cold on your warm skin.Nick starts to walk you backwards and you feel your legs hit the chair and he gently pushes you down.“Why…” you start to say but your words are cut off when Nick presses a finger to your lips.“Wait.” he says and slowly pulls his t-shirt off.You go to reach for him but Nick steps back, wagging a finger at you, sly grin on his lips.Sliding a hand down his torso, Nick lets his hand disappear below his waistband, his hips rolling seductively in front of you.





	Swet

You open the front door and find the house dark, all the curtains pulled and a dining chair in the middle of the front room.

“Erm, babe?” You call, as you drop the shopping bags down, tossing the keys on the coffee table that’s been pushed back to the wall. ‘Why is there a chair in the middle of the room?’

“That my dear is for you.” Nick drawls, hands going to your waist and rucking up your t-shirt; his hands feel cold on your warm skin.

Nick starts to walk you backwards and you feel your legs hit the chair and he gently pushes you down.

“Why…” you start to say but your words are cut off when Nick presses a finger to your lips.

“Wait.” he says and slowly pulls his t-shirt off. 

You go to reach for him but Nick steps back, wagging a finger at you, sly grin on his lips. 

Sliding a hand down his torso, Nick lets his hand disappear below his waistband, his hips rolling seductively in front of you. 

You swallow shallowly, feeling your heart pounding in your chest. You watch Nick, your eyes not leaving his as you shift on the chair and he takes a step closer. 

Hand pushing further into his jeans. “No touching.” He says. With one hand still in his pants, Nick slowly lowers the zip.

Your eyes widen. “At all?”

“Nope,” he grins, “no touching at all.”

Your hands itch to touch him, so you shuffle slightly, sitting on your hands to make sure you do as your told. “Everything ok?” You ask, voice catching as Nick pulls his jeans down slightly.

“Oh fine.” Nick replies, voice rough. “More than fine.” As the zip reaches its lowest point, Nick peels away the fabric, revealing his hand firmly wrapped around his hard cock. 

Seconds pass before you realise Nick’s not wearing any underwear. 

“Fuck...” you breathe at the realisation. 

Nick pushes you further back into the chair as he leans over you, one arm resting on the back of your neck as he pushes his jeans down his long, lean legs. 

“Seems a little unfair that I’m still fully dressed.” You murmur.

“Hmm, maybe.”‘ He shrugs. 

“Maybe I’ll make you wait.” He whispers in your ear. 

“Such a tease.” You grin as he slides his hand into the back of your t-shirt, his fingers toying with your bra strap.

“Hmm maybe.” He agrees and pulls back, leaving your clothing in place as he kicks his jeans off. 

Leaning forward, Nick brushes the tip of his cock against your lips. 

But before you can touch him with your tongue he pulls back. “Nope, no touching.”

“Nick!” You cry in frustration, reaching out for him before he grins wickedly as he skips away lightly.

“No touching remember?!” Picking up a bottle from the bookcase, Nick squirts some lube into his hand and slowly runs it down his length. 

His eyes flutter close momentarily and you watch him intently. As they open again, you sit up straight and kick your shoes off before raising your arms and pulling your t-shirt over your head.

“Didn’t say anything about not touching myself.” You retort, copying his earlier actions and letting your hand travel under your waistband. 

Nick’s eyes sparkle with amusement as you stare at him, your hand delving into your underwear, already turned on from the show that Nick’s putting on.

Nick quirks an eyebrow and maintains eye contact as his other hand drifts around his back; eyes fluttering before he lets out a moan. 

You reach your legs out and wrap them around Nick’s ankles, pulling him closer and he stumbles a little, his hands letting go of his own body and landing on your shoulders to stop himself from falling.

“Hi.” you grin up at him. 

“Hi yourself,” Nick grins back at you, straightening up, his fingers leaving a sticky residue on your shoulder where his fingers are slick with lube. “Thought I said no touching babe?”

You shrug, raising your eyebrows innocently. “I’m a good girl, Nick, I don’t know what you mean!” You laugh and then your laugh splutters to an abrupt end as Nick rubs the top of his cock against the crease of your breasts, precome leaking from the tip. You tip your head back slightly, a low moan escaping your lips. 

“Good girls don’t touch, baby,” he sighs at the sensation of skin on skin. “Naughty girls have to be punished.” He murmurs, his lips against your ear as he sweeps your hair away from your neck. 

Nick suddenly steps back, leaving you involuntarily reaching forward for him again. 

“Babe!” He laughs as you glare at him. “Have you no control?!” He asks as he walks around to the back of the chair. 

You feel his breath on the back of your neck as he leans in. “Maybe we should help you a little bit?” He suggests as he gently grabs your arms and pulls them behind the chair; fabric is wrapped around them and you realise he’s used your t-shirt. A slight tug tells you that it wouldn’t take much to pull away but Nick wants you to be good and the restraint is more of a symbolic gesture.

As he stands, Nick places his hands back on your shoulders, gently squeezing them, “There, that should help you be good for me, eh?” He says, his hands slide forward and down your chest, cupping your breasts. “You want to be good don’t you? Good girls get treats.” He gently pinches your nipples, cutting off your moan with a kiss.

You tilt your head to the side, pressing your lips against Nick’s, squirming on the seat as Nick’s hands continue to caress your breasts and as you let out another moan, Nick’s tongue slides into your mouth, kissing you filthily. 

Your hands grip the soft material behind you, feeling Nick’s hips pressed against the other side of the fabric, his hips gently rocking forward, the friction of the material feeling good against his bare skin. 

Nick lets go of one breast and his right hand slides slowly down under your waistband and you gasp into his mouth as his fingers press against you. 

“Nick...” you moan, pushing your legs further apart. “Why did I wear jeans this morning?!” You curse as Nick laughs into your ear. He flicks his index finger against you before he takes his hand out. 

Nick straightens up, walking around to the front of the chair, your eyes locked as he kneels down in front of you. His eyes don’t leave yours as he fumbles with the button and zip on your jeans. Once they are open, he stands again. 

“Lift up baby.” He orders and you lift your hips, breath hitching as he slowly slides you jeans down your legs before he dramatically flings them over his shoulder and you let out a laugh. 

“Now....” Nick hums as his eyes roam over your body. 

You spread your legs further, inviting him to touch, silently begging him to.

Nick grins, raising his eyebrows at your movement. “Want something baby?” He asks. 

You tilt your head and smile at him. “What do you think?”

“I think you’ve still got some making up to do after not being able to keep your hands to yourself.” He reprimands gently, his hand back on his cock, stroking in a steady pace and your eyes drop from his eyes to his cock and back up to his face again. 

Walking forward, Nick brushes the tip of his cock against your lips. “Think I need a bit more lubrication, gonna help me?” He leers.

Slowly you flick your tongue against the tip, deliberately gentle over the scar underneath, enjoying the flicker of his eyelids as you wrap your lips and pull him in. 

“Fuck babe.” He gasps, hands gripping your shoulders.

You clasp your hands together behind you as Nick pushes inside of your mouth, knowing that if you don’t, your hands will take on a mind of their own. Nick’s fingers grip your shoulders tightly that you both know that there will be small bruises there tomorrow. You swirl your tongue around Nick, tasting the beads of precome at his tip as he slides his hands into your hair, trying to hold himself back so he doesn’t push in too far. 

You hum lightly, glancing up at his face and the look on his face is enough to push yourself against his leg, hoping he’ll get the message without any words. 

You can tell from the look on his face that he struggles to pull out of your mouth but he falls down onto his knees, mouth on yours, kissing you like his life depends on it before his hands are on your waist, his thumbs hooked inside the flimsy material of your underwear. 

He moves away from the kiss, a wicked smile on his face as he pulls at the front of the material with his teeth, sliding your legs out in front of you as he drags the lace slowly down until they reach your feet and then he grins again as you tip your head back, rolling your hips up into the air, desperate for some friction from him. 

“Something you’re needing?” Nick asks, quirking his eyebrow. “Something you’re looking for?” The corner of his mouth twitching.

“T..touch me..please.” You beg, hips thrusting up into the air.

Nick hums, pressing his lips to the inside of your thighs, one hand caressing the other leg; inching slowly further up but taking too long to reach where you want him. 

“God, you’re such a tease...” You moan, legs tense as he seems to get impossibly slower. 

“If you complained less, maybe I’d get there faster?” He suggests innocently. 

You let out a laugh “I doubt that babe...fuck...” You suddenly groan as his fingers slide into you with no warning and you gasp loudly as he scissors his fingers inside of you. As his thumb brushes gently against you, you can feel your legs shaking with anticipation and just as you think he’s going to let you come, he moves away. 

You growl in frustration. “Nick!”  
“Not yet baby, I wanna hear you beg me for it.” He grins, leaning forward to kiss you again.

Moments later, you realise that Nick is untying the t-shirt from around your wrists. You shake them out gently and lean forward in the chair. You take his hands in yours and lean forward a little, moving his hand to the class of your bra and Nick smiles at you as he fumbles with the clasp. 

“Yay! First time!” He cries triumphantly, flinging it over in the direction of your jeans and he leans forward, his hands holding your breasts as he licks a stripe between both breasts, loving the way you shudder beneath his mouth. 

Your eyes fall closed as he takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling it around, grazing it gently with his teeth before he’s clambering to his feet, dragging you up with him. 

He slides his hands down to your hips and hitches you up, encouraging you to jump up to wrap your legs around his waist. 

A quick stumble sees you with your back against the wall, helping you both maintain your balance. 

Nick’s hands spread under you, his fingertips brush against your entrance, tips tantalisingly close to entering you once more. 

“Yeah?” He pants when you whimper at the tease, “You want to?”

“Please,” you beg, “need you!”

With a growl, Nick hitches you up and makes his way back to the chair. He lowers you down before taking the seat you had previously occupied, grasping his cock and running his hand along its length. “Come take a seat.”

You grin at him, seeing an opportunity to tease him as much as he’d done to you. You wrap your arms around his neck, straddling his lap, standing on tiptoes as the tip of his cock presses at your entrance. You kiss him, tongues sliding together easily as he raises his hips to push inside. You raise your hips a little higher, your eyes sparkling with laughter at the indignation on his face. 

“Oh, you think you can play me at my own game, do you?” He grins, gripping hold of your hips before he pulls you down hard onto him, relishing in the way your mouth falls open, your eyes close and you gasp as he slides the whole way in. 

It takes a few moments for you to pull yourself together and you tighten your arms around his neck as you wrap your legs around his back. 

Nick holds your hips tightly, making sure you don’t fall as he lifts you up gently before bringing you down hard on him again. “Fuck, god...” he pants, burying his face in your breasts as you squeeze around him.

You press your fingers into his hair, which is a bit longer than normal so there’s more to grip hold of as you pull him up to your mouth again, kissing him hungrily as you rotate your hips, body trembling as he thrusts up to meet you, both moaning together. 

Nick pushes his hand between your bodies, his thumb pressing down where he knows you need it the most and you let out a guttural moan as you feel your orgasm building. He eases off with the pressure momentarily, kissing your neck before he gently bites the skin under your jaw. 

“Wait for me, yeah?” He asks in a whisper and you nod frantically, tightening your legs as you grind down faster and faster onto his lap. 

“Fuck Nick, god, you’re amazing, want to feel you come inside me, wanna hear you baby.” You gasp desperately.

Nick grasps your hips tightly, tight enough that you know that tomorrow morning you will still have the ghost of bruising; with an animalistic look in his eye, he thrusts hard, holding you down into his lap.

Guttural sounds emanate from his throat as he pushes up hard, with each thrust you can feel yourself edging further towards orgasm. “Can’t hold much longer !” You pant.

Nick lurches forward, changing the angle as he kisses you, his breathing laboured as he tenses beneath you. “Oh god...” he gasps, pulling you down one last time. 

You dig your nails into Nick’s back, your eyes shut as you feel your orgasm build. 

“I can’t hold on any longer!” You gasp as Nick leans his forehead against yours, his eyes staring intently at you before his eyes fall shut, his body stuttering to a halt as he comes, repeating your name over and over again.

He holds you down and you can feel every pulse he makes inside you.

“Fuck,” he gasps as his cock makes one final weak twitch, “babe, you’re amazing.”

Nick slides his fingers to your entrance, rubbing the pad of his thumb, he knows exactly where and what you need, he’s spent many months working out what pushes your buttons and exactly what you need, and he kisses your throat softly as you cry out, your body tense as you come hard, squeezing his cock inside of you and he groans at the sensations he experiences from feeling you come. 

“Look at me babe.” He orders and you force your eyes open, seeing him watching you in awe as you come, his mouth slack as he tightens his hold on your hips once more. 

You gasp for breath, seeing stars as your eyes close, collapsing against him, your body boneless as he continues to stroke his fingers, sliding his index finger inside of you, next to his cock and you shudder weakly. “I can’t,” you begin as he lifts your hips up and slides out of your body before he pushes his fingers inside of you, where you’re slick with a mixture of him and you and he pushes his mouth against yours, kissing you hard as his fingers bring you to the edge again. “I can’t Nick...” you trail off. 

“Come on baby, be good for me, yeah?” He murmurs, fingers stroking your neck. “Show me how good you can be.” He practically purrs, fingers sliding in and out and rubbing his thumb over the spot he knows so well. 

“I can be good.” You whimper, your voice sounding like a plea as you ride his fingers, “I can be good.” You repeat. As the fingers of one hand tangle in Nick’s hair, your other hand slides down his back and pulls him toward you. 

Nick growls a little, loving the feeling of your fingers clenched in his hair as he moves slightly, letting his softening cock graze against your entrance again. “Prove it baby, come on, let me tease you.” He asks. He takes a deep breath, humming a little and you take a sharp intake of breath, recognising the tune before he starts to sing. 

“Girl, I want it all, running down my body like a waterfall,” he sings quietly, his voice husky as he takes his fingers slowly out of you, making you cry out in a quiet complaint as he pulls you close against his body again. “Go on drip it on me, lick that.” He moves you back so you’re delicately balancing on his knees, his legs tense as he holds your weight there. “Look in your eyes when I’m touching your thighs, baby all over me,” he sings, not taking his eyes off of you as he pulls your legs wider apart, one arm on your back, not letting you fall as he runs his fingers over your thighs, sliding his fingers inside and letting the slick from both of you smear over them “taking a ride, till we slip and you slide, baby turn up the heat, so wet, so wet.” He finishes as he slides his fingers into your mouth. 

You suck his fingers into your mouth hungrily, his eyes falling closed again as he rolls his hips, letting you slide closer to him again, the slick from your body spreading over his own thighs as it escapes from your body. 

You eventually reach his pelvis, his cock only semi-hard, too soft to penetrate you but hard enough to press against. “Ha, it’s not going to help you now babe, how ever else can I get you over the edge, eh?” He grins, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Please.” you beg, the thrum of orgasm sitting just out of reach. 

“Maybe I should just tease you a little longer?” He ponders, tongue flicking out to lick your nipple, “you know, as pay back for you edging me last week.”

“You...you loved it!” You gasp as his oh so clever tongue pulls your nipple into his mouth. You hold his head there as his other hand presses inside you.

“Never said I didn’t love it, you certainly know how to get me to the edge over, and over...” he trails off, flicking his fingers just right “...and you know how much I love being edged, I’m just returning the favour babe.” He grins as your body tenses, like being at the top of a rollercoaster as you wait to fall over the edge. 

Nick presses a finger just right and it hits you like a freight train. “Fuck Nick, fuck...” You moan as you cling onto him tightly and you feel his cock jump weakly beneath you. You gasp for breath, coming so hard that Nick looks at you in awe, his fingers stroking you though it and you feel like you’re losing your mind before your body falls boneless against his, wriggling away from his amazing fingers, your pelvis pushed up hard against Nick’s hips so his hand is trapped against your bodies. 

“Haven’t felt you so wet in ... well, at least a week!” He laughs as you weakly attempt to prize yourself off of his lap. As you stand up, he gently places his hand between your legs, his fingers stroking through the wetness clinging to your entrance and inner thighs and your body jolts with sensitivity. “Fuck, I love that I can do this to you.” He says softly as you lean down over him, your hands on his cheeks as you kiss him fiercely. 

“I’m pretty ecstatic you can make me do this!” You laugh, pulling him up from the chair. “You know that women don’t generally make as much mess as you make me make, right?”

Nick grins smugly as he walks you towards the stairs, turning off lights as he goes. “Next time, I wanna be in you when you’re so wet, coming so hard for me, and I’m gonna make you scream so loud.” He whispers suggestively, his fingers pressing into the soft skin of your hips as he guides you up the stairs, towards the bedroom. 

You falter slightly on the stairs at his words and he laughs throatily behind you.

“You are wicked!” You laugh as he guides you into the bedroom, closing the curtains and flicking on a table light as he throws himself onto the bed. “Where are you going?” He asks in confusion, grabbing your wrist as you walk past him. 

“To clean up babe! I can’t go to bed like this!” You laugh. “In case you haven’t noticed, it’s still dripping down my legs!”

Nick chokes back a moan. “Oh no babe, you have to stay like that.” He grins, pulling you into the bed. 

It’s your turn to look confused. “Have you an idea how gross it feels?!” You laugh. 

“Gee, thanks babe!” Nick replies, pushing you onto your back. “What makes you think I’m done with you, huh?” He asks, his head tilted to the side in a question, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I mean, I could make you wait and clean you up in the morning?” He suggests innocently and grins as you shake your head “No? Sure about that?” He asks, pushing your legs apart with a knee as he starts to kiss your neck.

“Babe, as wonderful as that sounds,” you start “I’m not sure there’s anything left!”

“Best find out then, hadn’t we?!” He asks and before you know what’s happening, he’s scooted down to your groin and he pushes his tongue into you with no warning and you cry out, sliding your hands into his hair and gripping the strands beneath your fingers as your hips hold him in place. 

Nick’s tongue flicks inside of you, causing you to squirm with pleasure at the sensations. You let go of his hair, reaching up to the bed stead, understanding now why Nick had been so insistent about a headboard with bars to hold onto as your hips push into the air. 

“Talk to me.” Nick asks, his hands on your arse, pulling you as close to him as possible. 

“I can’t,” you breathe “I’ve lost all ability to form a sentence!” You gasp. 

Nick pulls away, an eyebrow raised sceptically. “Babe, if you can tell me you’ve lost the ability to form a sentence, basically proving yourself wrong, then clearly I’m not doing very well down here!”

You shake your head. “God Nick, no, you’re amazing.” You sigh as he starts to kiss around your entrance again, sliding his tongue into you once more. “God, Nick, please don’t stop!” You cry quietly. 

A couple of minutes later and Nick has reduced you to just random noises and you fall silent as you pulse weakly against his tongue before you collapse onto the bed, gasping for air. 

Nick crawls up your body, the biggest smirk on his face. 

“You’re so fucking pleased with yourself, aren’t you?!” You laugh as he settles between your legs.  
“Fairly fucking satisfied, yes!” He smiles as he leans forward to kiss you. His tongue is warm and soft as he kisses you sleepily. 

You kiss him back lazily, feeling him semi hard against you and you shiver at the sensations. “Need a hand there?” You ask as he rocks his hips against yours slowly. 

“Nah, I’ll save it for the morning.” He smiles with a wink. “Love you.”

You smile back at him, curling into his side as he yawns. “Love you too.”


End file.
